Heated Heartbeat
by Usakai
Summary: Jann Lee's secret romance with Lei Fang


_Après le quatrième tournoi, Jann Lee comme à son habitude, retourna dans son pays natal pour encore s'entrainer, ne se trouvant toujours point satisfait de sa force. Cependant, un sentiment l'habitait depuis quelques temps, en particulier lorsqu'il aida de nouveau Lei Fang, cette jeune chinoise qu'il avait sauvé d'un gang auparavant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au tournoi Dead or Alive et avaient ensuite décidé de rester en contact tout les deux. Bien qu'ils soient rivaux, en particulier Lei Fang qui semblait avoir une détermination de feu à vouloir prouver ce dont elle était capable à Jann Lee, ils s'entraidaient mutuellement. Ils étaient devenus cependant très peu intime._

_

* * *

_

C'était l'été à présent, Jann Lee c'était entrainé toute l'après-midi et le soir était tombé à une vitesse fulgurante, mais la chaleur était oppressante au point qu'il avait décidé de se prendre une douche froide. Mais bizarrement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lei Fang. Elle avait drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois, elle semblait plus mature, plus sûre d'elle et cela, Jann Lee l'avait bien remarqué. Il se sécha vivement les cheveux avec une serviette, comme pour lui permettre d'arrêter de penser à elle, mais elle était toujours présente, sa voix résonnant dans son crâne en répétant sans arrêt la même phrase : « J'ai appris les arts martiaux pour vivre dans ton monde ». Il se le répéta à voix basse plusieurs fois. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Cette phrase ambiguë ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait prendre conscience qu'en réalité, il appréciait Lei Fang d'une autre manière. Une manière plus douce, plus protectrice, mais qui lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Il découvrait petit à petit ce sentiment nouveau, qui lui brulait le cœur autant que son envie d'être plus fort.

Il regarda l'heure et il était temps pour lui de partir travailler. Il enfila un pantalon noir bien habillé au quel il ajusta une ceinture en cuir, puis il prit une chemise blanche dont il retroussa les manches jusqu'à ses demis-bras et rentra les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon. Pour finir, il enfila un gilet noir très chic mais léger. Il était videur et se devait d'être correctement habillé, mais l'été, et surtout dans une boite de nuit, il fallait qu'il porte quelque chose d'ample pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Il attrapa une cravate sur son lit en parti vers l'entré de son appartement pour enfiler ses chaussures. Jann Lee, une fois franchi le seuil de sa porte, se senti tout à coup mal, titubant, il s'accouda au mur. Il se remit à penser à Lei Fang… Si seulement elle était là, pour une fois qu'il désirait la voir, l'étreindre… Il releva la tête brusquement et se rendit compte alors qu'il faiblissait ! Il ne devait pas penser à elle, il perdait peu à peu de la force, de la détermination et se laissait s'abandonner dans ce sentiment qu'était l'amour. Il en était certain, cette envie qu'il avait pour elle, de la caresser, de sentir son odeur… Non, non et non, il ne devait pas se laisser à ce sentiment, et il décida de partir avec un nouvel objectif : vaincre l'amour.

Une fois arrivé en boite de nuit, il ne pensa plus à elle pendant un très long moment, il s'occupait fièrement de son travail, les sourcils froncés pour paraitre plus féroce. Il arpentait du regard tout les clients, il savait plus ou moins qui étaient les habitués, il lui arrivait de parler avec certains d'entre eux. Il regardait aussi les filles, beaucoup d'étrangères fréquentaient cette boite de nuit, c'était une des plus prisé de Chine, une des plus luxueuse et une des plus cher et malsaine, aussi. Jann Lee c'était déjà fait draguer plusieurs fois, ça lui arrivait au moins une fois par soir, mais il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de se sentir près du sexe opposé ou avoir une quelconque relation avec. Mais ce soir, il se sentait mal, très mal. Il avait des nausées et son corps tremblait. Était-il malade ? Il s'effondra brusquement, cognant violemment ses genoux contre le sol. La douleur le réveilla soudainement, il ouvrit grand les yeux durant une fraction de seconde puis il se senti tomber lourdement contre le sol.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans une des chambres qui servaient pour les prostitués. Il était seul, transpirant au point qu'il essaya d'enlever sa cravate mais ses mouvements étaient lents et saccadés ce qui l'empêchait encore plus de respirer. Il toussa pour essayer de prendre de grande bouffés d'air, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses collègues fini par arriver. Le voyant s'étouffer, il s'empressa de le redresser et de desserrer sa cravate et lui enlever sa chemise pour qu'il puisse pleinement respirer. Il finit par cracher, à la limite de vomir.

- « Tu vas prendre cher mon pauvre Jann Lee, mais il vaut mieux que tu rentre, et que demain tu aille chez le médecin. » lui dit-il.

Jann Lee ne pu répondre et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il respirait, il se sentait un peu mieux, mais des spasmes réguliers lui parcouraient le ventre. Il se redressa après quelques minutes et se leva pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée, agrippant sa chemise, sa cravate et son gilet pour les remettre. Une poigne violente le rattrapa par l'épaule, à la limite de le faire tomber en arrière.

- « Je t'assure, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu vois, je me sens mieux. » dit Jann Lee d'une voix tremblante.

Son collègue le regarda et Jann Lee fini par admettre qu'il n'était réellement pas en état de se concentrer. Il préféra tout de même aller voir son supérieur pour lui expliquer. Il entra dans le bureau d'une posture des plus poli qu'il puisse faire, mais ses spasmes étaient de plus en plus violent et il était difficile pour lui de se tenir correctement droit. Son supérieur, un gros leader chinois assez barbu qui dorlotait des femmes à moitié nu, se retourna brusquement.

- « Que fais-tu ici ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être dérangé.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je serais bref. » répondit-il.

Il fût bref, et son supérieur semblait moins contrarié. Mais il laissa Jann Lee repartir chez lui. Il fallait admettre que le videur était tout simplement désorienté et fatigué et des gouttes ruisselaient le long de ses tempes. Par la même occasion, comme Jann Lee était un employé ponctuel, il lui proposa de prendre des vacances pendant une semaine sur une île. Le jeune Chinois prit machinalement le billet et la coupure de l'île et s'empressa de rentrer chez lui accompagné d'un autre videur de la boite.


End file.
